


Guardian Angel

by Joseph_Nightjar



Series: We're Meant To Be Together [1]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Nightjar/pseuds/Joseph_Nightjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene never was able to escape the DUP prison on his own, but Delsin manages to save him after Augustines death. As the little Hacker is finally free again, after six long years of imprisonment, this is how he thanks Delsin for saving his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So, it is very late and I'm very tired, but I was so touched by Catnip dedicated me a fanfiction, that I wanted to write something for her, too! <3  
> Here you go, sweetie!! Enjoy your fluff!! <3 Really really hope you like it !!!

The sun was slowly fading, bathed everything in mild light and made this great day almost perfect.

Delsin Rowe was standing outside Curdun Cay, the former DUP prison, and watched all those poor Conduits leaving. After years of captivity and torture, now they were finally free again.

“That’s right! Get out of that filthy hovel and never come back again! You’re free! Go home, join your families, don’t forget to buy presents… or better call before you show up!”, Delsin screamed, so everyone was able to hear him but most of them didn’t seem to notice. They were all so fascinated by the sundown, for they hadn’t seen something perfectly beautiful like this in years… And yes, it really was beautiful. Delsin couldn’t even imagine how hard this must have been, being a guinea pig to the DUP for years, but… it was over now. They were free, finally able to live the life they deserved, finding a new home, a new love…

The minutes faded and Delsin looked at all those faces, all those insecure, but somehow happy smiles, showing that they actually could not believe that they were finally free… Just this one boy seemed to be fully aware of his situation, looked around a little curious, a toothy grin on his face, almost seeming to recognize Delsin as he focused him, then realizing that _this_ was the Hero who defeated Augustine, who got them out of this miserable situation and showed humanity that not all Conduits were bad after all…

He slowly walked over to him, still grinning, but now a little more insecure, not quite sure how to act or what to say, but he wanted to say something, wanted at least to thank him, but… After six long years in Curdun Cay he had almost forgotten how one actually talked to another person. Nevertheless, he couldn’t just stand there grinning at this guy like a retarded toad…

“I.. I’m… Eugene…”, he begun with a breaking voice, realizing how strange he sounded and instantly looked down to the ground, not sure, if Delsin was going to laugh, but instead of any mean words Eugene was expecting, he just heard the other replying to him.

“Hey… I’m Delsin.”

“I know… I… Even in prison, people are talking… I saw pictures of you on the screens and… the guards were pretty afraid of you, always hoping that they weren’t on duty when you would come for Augustine… I was waiting… I knew you would save me… save us… us… I just wanted… to say… thank you.”, the Hacker explained and blushed a little, but somehow managed to look up on Delsins face again. He had such a nice smile and Eugene couldn’t believe that Delsin actually talked to him, that he really listened to his words and didn’t seemed to be annoyed by his breaking voice. Probably this was just a normal behaviour, but Eugene never had lived an easy life… It was not only the prison where people had treated him like scum, before that it had been his mother and the people at his school…

“Woa… I… Of course, man…. I mean, I couldn’t just sit there and watch, could I? So, seriously, no problem. I’m just glad it’s finally over…”, Delsin replied and laid a hand on Eugenes shoulder, which made the younger one shivering a little… Those nice words and such a gentle gesture… When was the last time someone had touched him carefully, without trying to hurt him? To Eugene, this seemed ages ago…

“Me too, but… No, really… I… I heard you… you can… drain powers from… from other Conduits… I… I have nothing else to thank you for saving me, so… this is the only thing I could give to you, if… if you want it, I mean… but… I… I… really… want to… to thank you, Delsin…”, the Hacker went on and could feel himself blush even more, not able to keep looking into Delsins face anymore, just focussing his feet again. Somehow he wanted to thank him for all this, but what if Delsin thought this was awkward or stupid? What if he didn’t even want another power?

“Oh my… Do… Do you really mean this, I… Wow, that would be awesome! What kind of power do you have?”, Delsin then asked happily, couldn’t believe how nice this guy was. Somehow it seemed a little strange to him that he desperately wished to thank Delsin for freeing him, but on the other hand, he had no idea what Eugene had to go through during the last years…

“I… I got… video… manipulation… I can… create angels and demons and… I… I have wings, too… I guess… they would just… fit perfectly… for you… I mean…”, the hacker stuttered and grinned slightly, blushing a little more of this was still possible.

“Why do you think they would fit me?”, Delsin then wanted to know, stroking Eugenes shoulder again, before he let go of him, smiling gently. Eugene then finally rose his dark eyes, looking directly into Delsins for the first time, trying to show this handsome man how thankful he really was, tried to show him that he was willing to use that gift of freedom Delsin gave him and sighed quietly then.

“Because… you’re my guardian angel.”


End file.
